Vinnie
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for the . Appropriate #Editing to improve this wiki and not just for points/awards. #Helping new users or users who are having trouble with something. #Reporting issues or sharing any ideas for this wiki with an admin. Inappropriate #Inserting false information. #Spamming (Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are also considered spam). #Profanity. This is a site about a family originated show (as well as the one before it), so please watch your language. #Insulting other users. This includes screen-capping users comments in pics and posting them to other websites, which is prohibited as violations of users privacy on this wiki, and will get the violater an immediate block. #Referring to a user by anything other than their username (aka full name), unless they give alternative names on their user page or allow it. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation). #Threatening any of the cast/crew members, producers or directors will get you banned for three months and more. #'Extreme' character bashing (critiquing an episode or character's issues or flaws and giving advice is okay, but please don't go to extreme levels with it and not explain why). #Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. #Adding excessive categories that aren't needed. ##Categories for character pages that are accepted: Characters, their gender (Male or Female), their species, if they're a hero, villain, anti hero or anti villain and if they are a kid, teenager or adult. #Removing content is considered vandalism (removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing for example). #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, unless that's you or a relative or they asked permission. #Deliberate plagerism from another user's blog is forbidden, also. #Sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Recommendations #Don´t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). This is not needed, however. #Add categories to the image files you upload. Once again, this is not needed. #Invite friends to help! #It helps if you edit after reading a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. #Stay on topic. Punishments #First time is a one day ban. #Second time is a two week ban. #Third time will result in a permanent ban. These rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is a friendly environment. Chat rules can be found here. Category:Community Category:Site administration ---- Languages: Arabic • Bulgarian • Chinese • French • German • Greek • Hebrew • Hindi • Hungarian • Italian • Japanese • Korean • Portuguese • Romanian • Russian • Serbian • Spanish